1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a modular jack connector, and particularly to a modular jack connector having a low profile.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the electrical technology, notebooks are widely used and getting smaller and smaller. Thus, the modular jack connector used in the notebook for electrically connecting a mating plug connector to a printed circuit board (PCB) should be minimized in size to meet this demand. Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional modular jack connector comprises a housing 5 and a shield 6 enclosing the housing 5. The housing 5 comprises a pair of lateral sidewalls 52, 53, a top wall 54, a bottom wall 55 and a rear wall 56 together defining a receiving space 51 therebetween. The top wall 54 comprises a window 541 for receiving an enlarged front portion of a latch of a plug connector (not shown) and a pair of upper blocks 542 in front of the window 541 for abutting against a rear edge of the enlarged front portion of the latch for preventing the mating plug connector from separating from the modular jack connector.
The conventional modular jack connector is relatively thick due to the provision of the pair of upper blocks 542. Therefore, provides an improved modular jack connector having a relatively low profile is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the conventional modular jack and to meet the requirement of the miniaturization of the notebook.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a low profile modular jack connector having a shield with a pair of plug latch stoppers.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a modular jack connector in accordance with the present invention comprises a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing and a shield enclosing the housing. The housing has a pair of sidewalls, a bottom wall, a top wall and a rear wall together defining a receiving space therebetween. The top wall defines an opening in a longitudinal direction. The shield comprises a pair of side plates, a top plate and a rear plate corresponding to the walls of the housing. The top plate defines a window corresponding to the opening and has a pair of opposite stoppers extending into the window for preventing an inserted plug connector received in the received space separating from the modular jack connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.